kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion
The is an item that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. In Kingdom Hearts, it restores 30 HP to one party member, in Kingdom Hearts II, it restores 40% of one party member's max HP, and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it restores 30% of one party member's max HP. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the Potion Card instantly restores all Attack Cards that have been used but not lost through Sleights. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts *'Potion': Air Soldier (2%), Bandit (2%), Shadow (1%),A Shadow drops a Potion 5% of the time in Destiny Islands, and does not drop potions in Dive to the Heart, or inside the World of Chaos. Soldier (2%) ''Kingdom Hearts II *'Potion': Dusk (10%),At the Simulated Twilight Town, the Dusk drops a Potion 10% of the time. Undead Pirate A (10%) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Potion': Shadow (10%):Shadows only drop potions during missions 02, 05, 07, 08, 09, 21, 22, 23, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 35. Dire Plant (10% or 15%),Dire Plants drop potions at a 10% rate during missions 03, 04, 05, 08, 09, and 12 but they drop potions at a 15% rate during missions 15, 16, and 21. Watchers (10%),Watchers drop potions during missions 08 and 11. Deserter (10%),Deserters drop potions during mission 13. Possessor (10%)Possessors drop potions during missions 20, 21, 22, and 26 Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Potion': Bruiser (50%), Hareraiser (60%), Red Hot Chili (40%), Scrapper (40%). ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *'Potion': Shadow (1.00% - Beginner, Standard, Proud, and Critical) *'Potion': Soldier (1.00% - Beginner) ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *Sora and Riku can purchase a Potion from the Command Shop for 20 munny, 16 munny during Bargain Flurry. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts *PotionsIn '''Kingdom Hearts' potions can be bought from Huey, Dewey, and Louie's item shop for 25 munny Donald Duck has two potions when he joins your party, Goofy has three potions when he joins the party, Tarzan has three potions when he joins the party, Aladdin has four potions when he joins the party, Ariel has three potions when she joins the party, Jack Skellington has one potion when he joins the party, Peter Pan has three potions when he joins the party, Beast has two potions when he joins the party, crate in Dive to the Heart, win by defeating Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, win by defeating Riku, chest in Traverse Town alleyway, chest in Traverse Town alleyway, blue Trinity near mushrooms in Wonderland, two potions from plant in Wonderland Bizarre Room, barrel in Deep Jungle campsite, blue Trinity in Monstro mouth. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Potion':In Kingdom Hearts II, the Potion can be purchased for 40 Munny at Wantz's Item Shop and sold for 10 Munny. Chest at the Station of Serenity; chest at the Station of Calling; two chests in Central Station (Roxas); two chests in Sunset Terrace (Roxas); two chests in the Mansion: Foyer (Roxas); chest in the Mansion: Dining Room (Roxas); chest at The Old Mansion; two chests at the Market Street: Tram Common; chest at The Woods; chest at The Tower. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Potions appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in the form of 1x1 equip-able panels. The potion panel is given as a reward for Mission 04: Learn how to use magic, Mission 08: Eliminate the Watchers, Mission 10: Prove your endurance, and Mission 28: Collect hearts. You can buy them from the Moogle Shop for ninety Heart Pointss and you get free potions from the shop when you obtain five Mission Crowns. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Terra''' :*'Potion': Chest in the Waterside; chest in the Audience Chamber; chest in the Foyer; chest in the Vault; chest in the Underground Waterway; chest in the Courtyard; chest in the Central Square; chest in the Main Plaza. *'Ventus' :*'Potion': Two chests in the Mountain Trail; chest in the Deep Woods; two chests in the Mousehole; chest in the Waterside; chest in Central Square; chest in the Main Plaza. *'Aqua' :*'Potion': Chest in the Foyer; chest in the Palace Courtyard; chest in the Deep Forest; chest in the Courtyard; chest in the Vault; chest in the Waterside; chest in the Central Square; chest in the Main Plaza. Other methods ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Potion': Reward for Mission 04: Learn how to use magic, Mission 08: Eliminate the Watchers, Mission 10: Prove your endurance, and Mission 28: Collect hearts. You can buy them from the Moogle Shop for ninety Heart Pointss and you get free potions from the shop when you obtain five Mission Crowns. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Sora and Riku have ten Potions initially. *Sora and Riku can obtain a Potion as a Drop Bonus for 10 DP after reaching Shop Level 5. Notes and references See also *Item Cards *Hi-Potion *Mega-Potion fr:Potion Category:Kingdom Hearts Items Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Items Category:Kingdom Hearts II Items Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Items Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Item commands Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Item commands